My Dad Is Going To Kill Me!
by gayhogwartsandnudeerections
Summary: Rose Weasley didn't think she was the type that falls for their best friend...
1. Chapter 1

Now, Rose Weasley wouldn't consider herself the kind of girl who falls for her best friend. Especially when her dad was mad enough when he found out that he was a Malfoy. But that was the thing. She liked the fact that she was doing something her dad didn't like. Rebelling like her Uncle George did when he was a kid. She liked the feeling of doing something like that. But it wasn't just for the thrill of it; no she was in love with her best friend, the Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy. Oh, her dad was going to kill her when he finds out.

So now Rose finds herself walking down the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, on her way to the Great Hall. All of a sudden, BAM! She finds herself on the floor, being crushed by a suit of armor. She made an attempt to push the armor off of her but failed, epically. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and thought 'Great now I get to embarrass myself in front of someone.' But surprisingly Rose heard whoever was start running, and push the armor off of her. When she caught a look at the person, she realized it was Scorpius Malfoy himself.

"Hey, Scorp." Rose heard herself say.

And as she predicted, he smirked and replied, "Heya, Rosie Poo."

Now you might think that 'Rosie Poo' is a weird nickname for someone who is your friend. But they were best friends. There's a difference people.

"So, Scorp. No corny joke about my clumsiness? I'm surprised." Rose said, smiling to herself in secret amusement.

"Nah, Rosie, I'm turning over a new wand." Scorpius replied looking what was usually annoying, but right now amusingly cheery. As he helped her up, she took a peek out the window to see the first snow fall of the year. Smiling as she did so, she took in all the white scenery, and giggled quietly as the Whomping Willow shook some snow off of itself. How she loved winter. All the snow, the Christmas cheer, and she was secretly hoping for some Mistletoe time with Scorpius. As her and Scorpius walked down to the Great Hall, she thought, 'Oh how my dad is going to kill me.'

And she quietly thought of a plan to tell him. She would butter up her mother first, 'yes' she thought. Her dad could never say no to her mother. It was a good thing too. Otherwise her mother would have had gone crazy awhile ago. She would ask her cousins Fred and James for help. They were the troublemakers of the family. It was a good thing too. They balanced everyone out. Made Uncle Percy let loose. Helped everyone keep their minds, sort of at least. She would ask Teddy too. He was always up for some trouble. In his blood Rose guessed.

"Rosie?" Someone saying her name brought her out from her thoughts. She looked over at Scorpius and smiled. Yeah, she loved him. And her dad wasn't going to stop her.

A/N: Hii. This is my first story, so I would appreciate it if I got some feedback. Also, I want to know what you guys would think about adding two more chapters. A second one on Scorpius's feelings and another on them telling the parents? Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I got some reviews and I decided to finish this!

On with zee chapter!

Scorpius Malfoy was making his way through the corridors of Hogwarts, on his was to dinner when he heard the crash.

_What could that be?..._ he wondered as his pace quickened to a run. When he saw Rosie underneath a suit of armor he tried to stifle his laughter. Thankfully, he succeeded. As he wouldn't be able to stand the humiliation of being beaten up by his best friend and secret-not-so-secret-to-the-rest-of-the-world crush.

He grimaced inwardly at the thought of what his father would say. He was mad enough when he found out he was friends with a _Weasley_ of all people. Thank Merlin his father had stopped his racial feelings towards Muggleborns as Rose's mother was one.

He heaved the suit of armor off of his friend, and smirked at her greeting. He replied and held in the comment about her clumsiness that was hilarious in his mind.

He watched as she smiled and gazed out the window. He heard her soft giggle, though he wasn't sure if he was meant too. He thought she was quite adorable looking today. He says adorable because he respected Rose and if he didn't, there would be very painful consequences.

He thought of what her father would say if they ever got together. Her mother would be fine with it, in fact, she had been secretly hoping for it from the start.

But her father, well, he was a different story. He was horrified when he had made friends with her. And Scorpius had been the target for tons of threats, from him.

He started to plan how he would tell his parents. His mother, Astoria, wouldn't mind at all. She would be delighted. She thought Rose was great. So he would definitely go to his mother first. She would then soften his dad up, and he hopefully wouldn't have a lot of problems with it.

Little did he know, Rose was planning the same thing.

A/N: R&R please. -insert shamelessly begging for reviews here-


	3. Author's Note  Sorry!

I'm so sorry this isn't a chapter but I had to let you guys know.

It's obviously been a long time since I've updated, and I'm not going to give some stupid excuse about school, because quite frankly, I don't have a lot of homework. But, I've been having trouble with the third chapter, and I haven't gotten any inspiration for a while. I've been on a constant kick with different couples, and Rose and Scorpius just aren't on my mind right now.

I'll try to update soon, but I don't want to update with some crappy chapter with no soul in it. I think I'll write some one-shots until I get my inspiration back. Really sorry to keep the few who do read this waiting.

On a side note, this is to the anonymous flamer, "U". I'm sorry you don't like my writing, but I'm proud of it. I have no doubt that people on this website have and will continue to do better than me. I'm also sorry that you seem to be unable to give constructive criticism, because that is something I would actually appreciate to get, but your only intention was to insult. I happen to have decent grammar, but nobody is perfect. The grammar was excellent considering I wrote it without a beta. I would LOVE it if you had an account so we could have this in private or a PM, but alas, you don't. I won't be deleting it, as I find flames petty and for insecure people, but I'll keep it up with pride, because in my mind, it just shows that you decided to waste your time attempting to insult me. If you're dense enough to think that your opinion actually matters to me after you blatantly insulted my writing and didn't offer any advice at all, you're wrong. Also, it's IMPOSSIBLE for the characters to be OOC because J.K. Rowling gave us next to nothing on their personalities.

Well, let's forget about that, shall we? Thank you for the great reviews I've had so far on this! I can only hope I get more.

Also, if anyone is available as a beta reader, I would really appreciate it!


End file.
